Superhuman Senses
Created By: AwesomeDymond Superhuman Senses is a power that allows a character the ability to use any or all of their five senses to a superhuman degree. Many characters however, only possess one such an ability at a time. Superhuman Vision Superhuman Vision reflects an individual's ability to perceive things with greater acuity than a normal human being. Often, such an ability lends itself to a wider range of vision - based powers such as telescopic vision, infra red vision and x-ray vision, many of which can be used in conjunction with one another. Most vision - based powers are activated through an act of willpower, and are not an automatic function of a character's physiology (some exceptions apply). Characters such as Superman also have a vision - based power known as Heat Vision, but this is in fact an application of Energy Projection, and has little to do with Superman's enhanced eyesight. Many powers have been referred to by different names, even though they often perform the same function. The Martian Manhunter for example refers to his X - Ray vision as Martian Vision. Ultra Boy of the Legion of Super - Heroes calls his X-Ray vision Penetra - Vision. Telescopic Vision Characters with telescopic vision can observe objects over remote distances. Their eyesight automatically focuses for distance, and they can see things that are far away with the same degree of clarity that they would if the objects were very close. This power works similarly to a zoom lens on a camera. Microscopic Vision The opposite of Telescopic Vision, Microscopic is the ability to perceive items with normal optical clarity that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye. In some cases, characters with Microscopic Vision can perceive items on the atomic level. Heat Vision With heat vision, people like Superman can destroy stuff by melting it with heat vision or basically he can "Fry you with a glance." Optic Blasts With optic blasts, people like Deadpool and Cyclops can blasts people with massive amounts of concussive force or basically he can give you "a punch from the punch dimension." X - Ray Vision X-Ray vision is the ability to see through solid objects. Depending upon an individual's mastery of this power, he or she can adjust the depth of their perception to varying degrees. X-Ray vision can be used to see through material of low mass and volume such as articles of clothing, or it can be used to see through denser materials such as concrete buildings or mountains. X-Ray vision does not enhance an individual's perceptual range however, unless supplemented by another vision-based power, such as Telescopic vision. Since X-Ray vision is a form of ionized radiation, people with this power cannot use it to see through items made of lead. Radar Vision Individuals such as Daredevil can see any vibration no matter how small. Infrared Vision Also known as Night Vision, people with this power can adjust their spectral range so as to be perceive types of light that are normally invisible to normal humans. Characters with animalistic physiology have better night vision through the use of a larger optical aperture, improved retina composition that can detect weaker light over a larger spectral range, more photo efficient optics in the eye, and improved neurological filtering which is more tolerant of noise. Thermal Vision Characters with Thermal Vision can detect radiation in the infrared range of the electromagnetic spectrum. This can often be used to trace patterns of heat, indicating an invisible presence, or high-output energy sources. Superhuman Hearing Superhuman hearing is the ability to perceive sound with greater clarity and scope than the average human being. In some cases, this power is also defined as "Super - Hearing". Superhuman Smelling Superhuman smelling is the ability to identify scents with greater precision than the average human being. This ability is particularly useful for tracking prey, perceiving the invisible, or navigating in an unfamiliar environment. Superhuman Feeling Superhuman feeling is the ability to perceive textures and vibrations with greater acuity than that of a normal human. Sometimes though, this power can actually be detrimental, as those with an enhanced sense of touch may be more prone to physical injury. Superhuman Tasting Superhuman tasting is the ability to perceive sensations and flavors with greater range than that of the average human. Generally, characters with this ability also possess other sensory enhancements such as Enhanced Smell or Enhanced Sense of Touch. Applications of Superhuman Senses *Using an optic blast. *Smelling the target scent across an entire city. *Seeing the individual dust particles on the moon from earth. Etc., etc., etc. Examples of Super - Senses *Clark Kent from Smallville with many superhuman senses. *Wolverine from the X - Men film series with almost as many as Clark Kent, just above. *Etc., etc., etc. Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 20:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC)